


Darth Sidious [EN]

by LadySidious



Series: I can feel you pull me down [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: But that's why I love him, Drabble, Sidious has an oversized pride, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySidious/pseuds/LadySidious
Summary: [Translation] [Drabble]The Sith Lord admires his brand-spanking new Empire, and congratulates himself to have fulfilled the Grand Plan, thanks to his exceptional abilities. Yes, perhaps Sidious gets a big head, but this arrogance characterises him, doesn't it?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Darth Sidious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419958) by [Isa_Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien). 



> Today I publish a very special text about Sidious. Perhaps you will find why just by reading it, if not there's a clue in the footer ;)
> 
> My beta-reader Gigira translated my own fanfiction in English, and it was so well done that I asked her to publish it on my account *0* I must admit I would have struggled if I did it myself, because of the peculiar construction of the text.

**D** ecades were spent plotting, lying and betraying, his mask all the while kept intact by his exceptional subtlety. **A** t the end, he had risen higher than anyone before him. **R** ealising his long-awaited dreams, destiny had finally come to meet him. **T** here had been so much to accomplish to restore the glory of the Sith Order and ensure his own. **H** ow delicious was the taste of victory, metallic like that of the blood spilt on the Jedi Temple's floor!

 

 **S** moking ashes would be the sole remains of the Jedi's putrid philosophy, when their blazing Temple collapses on their corpses. **I** f by chance any of these enemies survived the Purge, they would be reduced to pariahs. **D** irty parasites as they were, soiling the Republic, he would personally see to it that as many of them as possible were eradicated and exterminated. **I** t would greatly benefit his newborn Empire, shining with the lights of the Sith who were finally back to power, in their rightful place, as it always should have been. **O** h! he saw his most anticipated visions materialise as these distasteful worms massively went back to the Force, where they would doubtlessly learn how inaccurate their perception of the galaxy had always been. **U** nprecedented would be his reign, everlasting and almighty. **S** idious cackled in triumph; everything had proceeded to perfection.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you noticed the particularity of this drabble? One clue: look at the bold characters on the text... and compare them to the title...  
> Found it? Good. I'm very proud of you, my young students x')
> 
> Feel free to leave a review :)


End file.
